Using mobile terminals to implement instant messaging between users has become a commonly used communications means, and increasingly more developers start to pay attention to applications on the mobile terminals. Currently, many users usually need to share their locations with their friends when communicating with their friends. However, by means of traditional geographical location sharing, only static geographical locations, such as static maps showing current locations, can be shared with the friends, while location changes and moving directions of the users often cannot be shared, thereby failing to acquire dynamic locations of the users in real time. Moreover, according to the present disclosure, what can be learned by means of the traditional geographical location sharing is only limited to locations of friends who are performing communication, but the users cannot have conversations with the friends at the same time when viewing the locations of the friends, and accordingly cannot learn the locations of the friends at the same time when having conversations with the friends.